Our Love Life: The Story of Renesmee and Jacob
by Crossbreed14
Summary: After the Vultori leave, Renesmee is back and she has feelings for Jacob. She can't control these feelings and neither can Jacob for her. She loves Jacob so much that she can't keep her virginity before she even gets engaged! Follow them in their fights, hugs, heartaches, and true love.
1. Never Knew He Felt This Way

Our Love Life: The Story of Renesmee and Jacob

Chapter 1. Never Knew He Felt This Way

RPOV~~~~~~~~~~  
Today was my first day I was able to go hunting with just Jacob. Me have always been friends but for the past couple of months, I've felt more connected to Jacob and I started to develop a crush on him. But I didn't want to tell him how I felt because we were best friends.

"You are a really fast runner Jake" I said while I was trying to catch my breath

"You're not too bad yourself" he thought

Jake was a beautiful wolf but when he was in human form he was just he phased back into human form, we walked back to my father's parent's house. I had lived there for about 2 years now because my parent's house was just too crowded. There was a note on the door saying that they would be back in 20 minutes because they had to pick something up. I went to take a shower and I left Jacob to play Call of Duty. I put on an old t-shirt and some jean shorts. I slipped on my slippers and went downstairs. I plopped down right next to Jacob, grabbed a controller, and kicked his ass in Call of Duty!

"Look at YOUR face, it is priceless!" I could not stop laughing

"Hahaha, very funny" he seemed irritated

"You want something to drink?" I asked him as I got up to go to the kitchen

"Yeah a diet soda please." He answered. "Hey what is that on your shirt?" He was acting very concerned when he pointed to it. "It looks like dried blood."  
" Oh yeah, about that, see what happened was, me and my parents were hunting and I guess Seth was hunting too. I had seen a mountain lion and went in to attack. He had seen me kill the same mountain lion he wanted and he jumped and attacked me and scratched me. But he said he was sorry."

I shouldn't have said that because Jacob got mad. His nostrils flared and he just started to growl. I saw him run outside and that's when I ran outside because I heard clothes ripping. I knew he went into wolf form. I knew he was going to confront Seth and so I tried to keep up but I ran into a tree. I must have passed out because I woke up to a growl, not a wolf growl, a cat growl and I knew I was in trouble. I was so dizzy, I couldn't get up. The mountain lion was getting closer, stalking me like I was prey. I had to scream, if I didn't I would never be able to tell Jacob how feel.  
JPOV( At the same point in time)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I couldn't believe Seth, how could he do that to Nessie, my Nessie! But then I stopped, all I heard was a scream, Nessie's scream.  
"JACOB!"  
I turned around and started to run to where I heard the noise come from.  
" JACOB, HELP!"  
All I saw was Nessie and a mountain lion creeping closer and closer to her and when it got close,it started to scratch her. All I could do was growl and fight back for Nessie. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Nessie trying to run but there was another mountain lion and it grabbed her by the ankle and she let out a blood curtailing scream and that's when I saw Edward and Bella, out of nowhere screraming, trying to protect Nessie, trying to fight back. We killed both of them but when Nessie got up she fell right back down almost hitting her head but I caught her.  
"We have to take her to Doc, she doesn't look well" Edward said it with so much concern  
I phased back and scooped her up and ran back to the house. I called Doc and he rushed up. We took her to her room and she kept going in and out of consciousness. When I say her I was speechless,I though I was going to lose her and all I could say was, "I love you Nessie, please don't leave me. I love you." And then, she blacked out.  
2 Days Later (RPOV) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I woke up to Jake in my beanbag chair. He woke up as soon as he heard me coughing.  
"Morning sunshine, sleep well?"  
"Yeah, but my feet hurt."  
"Do you want me to rub them?"  
"That would be nice, while you're at it can you get me some bacon and blood, you know how I like my bacon cooked."  
"You got it"  
After he left I thought about what he said before I had blacked out. I never knew he felt this way. He came back up with a plateful of bacon and blood. He started to rub my feet. I just had to tell him I heard what he said.  
"So, I heard what you had said."  
"What?" He acted like he even didn't hear me  
"You said, and I quote, ' I love you Nessie, please don't leave me. I love you'"  
"Oh, well Nessie, there's actually something I need to tell you."  
"What is it?"  
"You've heard some people talk about imprinting right?"  
"Yes"  
"Well, imprinting is when a wolf finds someone they love and make them their soul mate. So I imprinted on you because I was in love with you and since you were just a baby, I had to wait until you were mature enough and now you are so I guess when I heard that Seth hurt you, I was mad because I loved you. And so, with that point in mind do you want to go to the beach tomorrow, as my date?"  
All I could say was, "I would love to Jacob"

Chapter 2. The First Date

RPOV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My first date and not just my first date, my first date with Jacob. I was nervous. But, Aunt Alice helped me with my hair, makeup, and my accessories because I already knew what I was going to wear, a nice pink and ocean blue bikini with a white strapless dress. Alice straightened my hair (well, at least she tried to, but it still looked nice) and she just gave me some lip gloss cause my makeup would just wash off when we went into the water. She just gave me a tote bag with some cash, sunscreen, and my sunglasses.

He picked me up around 12pm so we could eat something before we went for a swim. He brought his surf board so I guess he might teach me to surf. We went to this seafood restaurant that was right on the water and it was amazing! I never had food that great, it was almost better than my dad's cooking (well, almost as good).

"So, you ready to go to the beach?"

"Yeah, let's go"

We left to go to the beach and my jaw dropped when Jake came out of the tent every girl looked at him when he walked past them. So many were looking at him that I had to kiss him on the lips so they stopped staring. His eyes widened when I did that but I didn't want any girl to take my Jake away from me. I think the best part was when Jake put lotion on my back. When we got back, it was dark but we knew everyone was probably awake. When Jacob pulled up to my house he opened the car door for me, and he kissed me! He actually kissed me! Even though I kissed him earlier that one really didn't count. But this kiss was different, he grabbed me, squeezed my butt, and it was more passionate.

"Goodnight my Nessie" Jacob had said it in a low, deep, and sexy voice, I thought it was very manly.

"Goodnight Jacob, see ya tomorrow"

I woke up from an amazing dream and every time I had an amazing dream, I would write it down in my journal. It was about me and Jacob. I had been hunting in the dream and I got hurt but he was there for me and we kissed passionately he toke me in his arms and we kissed all the way back to my house and we got on my bed and he took off all of my clothes and he took all of his clothes off but after that I just woke up. There was a knock on my door and I saw Jacob bring me some steak and eggs. He set them on my desk and he came over and kissed my forehead.

"Good morning gorgeous." I loved when he called me that

"Well hello to you to." I felt a little turned on now. "You know, we don't have to eat this breakfast now. We can just skip to the part where I kiss you."

"I might be into that" Jacob smirked as I pulled him towards me. We kissed for about 31/2 minutes (I was counting).

Jake got up and told me he had to go to work but he'd be back before I knew it.

My mom came over and asked me how it went.

"So, honey how did it go?"

"It was great mother, we ate, we went swimming and he told me that he loves me.


	2. The First Date

Chapter 2. The First Date

RPOV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My first date and not just my first date, my first date with Jacob. I was nervous. But, Aunt Alice helped me with my hair, makeup, and my accessories because I already knew what I was going to wear, a nice pink and ocean blue bikini with a white strapless dress. Alice straightened my hair (well, at least she tried to, but it still looked nice) and she just gave me some lip gloss cause my makeup would just wash off when we went into the water. She just gave me a tote bag with some cash, sunscreen, and my sunglasses.

He picked me up around 12pm so we could eat something before we went for a swim. He brought his surf board so I guess he might teach me to surf. We went to this seafood restaurant that was right on the water and it was amazing! I never had food that great, it was almost better than my dad's cooking (well, almost as good).

"So, you ready to go to the beach?"

"Yeah, let's go"

We left to go to the beach and my jaw dropped when Jake came out of the tent every girl looked at him when he walked past them. So many were looking at him that I had to kiss him on the lips so they stopped staring. His eyes widened when I did that but I didn't want any girl to take my Jake away from me. I think the best part was when Jake put lotion on my back. When we got back, it was dark but we knew everyone was probably awake. When Jacob pulled up to my house he opened the car door for me, and he kissed me! He actually kissed me! Even though I kissed him earlier that one really didn't count. But this kiss was different, he grabbed me, squeezed my butt, and it was more passionate.

"Goodnight my Nessie, I love you" Jacob had said it in a low, deep, and sexy voice, I thought it was very manly.

"Goodnight Jacob, see ya tomorrow. And…. I love you too"

I woke up from an amazing dream and every time I had an amazing dream, I would write it down in my journal. It was about me and Jacob. I had been hunting in the dream and I got hurt but he was there for me and we kissed passionately he toke me in his arms and we kissed all the way back to my house and we got on my bed and he took off all of my clothes and he took all of his clothes off but after that I just woke up. There was a knock on my door and I saw Jacob bring me some steak and eggs. He set them on my desk and he came over and kissed my forehead.

"Good morning gorgeous." I loved when he called me that

"Well hello to you to." I felt a little turned on now. "You know, we don't have to eat this breakfast now. We can just skip to the part where I kiss you."

"I might be into that" Jacob smirked as I pulled him towards me. We kissed for about 31/2 minutes (I was counting).

Jake got up and told me he had to go to work but he'd be back before I knew it.

My mom came over and asked me how it went.

"So, honey how did it go?"

"It was great mother, we ate, we went swimming and he told me that he loves me."

"That's great sweetie! Do you feel like he's your soul mate? Or do you feel pressured?

"Mom, I _**know**_ he's my soul mate, imprinted or not."

Later on that day Jacob came back and I leaped into his arms, wrapping my arms around his waist and I planted a big kiss on his lips.

"Oh my gosh! You scared the hell out of me Nessie!"

"I know." I was laughing my butt off inside

My dad had called me so I guess it was something important.

"Renesmee, can you come here please?" He didn't sound worried though

"What's up dad?"

"We're going hunting so we'll be back in the morning, you can go to Jacob's house and we'll pick you up when we get back, ok?"

"Ok dad" I walked up to my room so I could pack my stuff

"Oh and Renesmee?" I looked back at him. "Don't do anything stupid."

"Fine"


	3. Positive

Chapter 3. Positive

When we got to Jacob's house, Billy wasn't there for some reason.

"Where's Billy?" I was really confused about it.

"I asked him to leave so we could have the house to ourselves. He's with Charlie right now; he'll be back in the morning." There he went with his sexy voice again. He took my stuff into his room and he just sat on his bed. Then he pulled me on to his bed and we were kissing so passionately.

"Do you want to go swimming?"He knew I didn't have my swimsuit, it was still drying.

"In what? I don't have my swimsuit."

"We can just swim in our underwear." I was just shocked because he's never said that before.

"Ok, we could do that." Before I knew it we were jumping in the pool, just in our underwear. I just looked in to his eyes, I couldn't stand it, I just had to kiss him. When I did, we didn't stop; he just picked me out of the pool and carried me into his room. I just had to say something.

"Jacob…. I want you to make love to me"

"Are you sure? Because I don't want to hurt you."

"I'm sure. Now, tell me what you need."

"I need you, I need you Nessie."

"How much?"

"Really badly." We took off all of our clothes and I laid on the bed just being excited and also nervous. I pulled Jacob close to me but, he just backed right off of me.

"No, I want our first time to be done the right way."

"What's the right way?" He crawled on top of me and said, "The right way is to make you feel like you're being worshipped because you are my queen Renesmee." He squeezed my boobs and licked them. He kissed my neck and my shoulders. And he nipped at my ear.

"Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"I'll go slow, just tell me when it's too much and I'll stop."

"Ok." He stuck just the head in and a little bit more but I squealed a bit and he stopped. "Baby, it's ok, it's suppose the first time, don't stop." He looked very skeptical. He just went very slow, in and out. I grabbed his butt to push him in deeper. It broke my barrier, I squeaked. He was madder at that. After a few thrusts and there was no more pain anymore. "More." When he heard me say that he knew that there was no more pain. I couldn't keep up with him because he was going so fast. I moaned so much I think if you recorded them, the audio would be 30 minutes long.

"Oh, Jacob, oh!" I was starting to cum, I couldn't control it anymore.

"Oh fuck Nessie!" After a few more thrusts, I could feel him spilling all into me. He got off and laid right next to me.

"Hey Nessie, would you be mad if I went to sleep."

"No, I'm about to fall asleep to." I wrapped my leg around his waist and put my head on his chest and fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning to a wonderful smell. I took a shower, got dressed and walked downstairs. Everyone was there and I was really freaked out. I thought they knew what me and Jacob did last night.

They had cameras so, I was really confused. I saw Jacob at the end of the staircase. He took my hand and lead me to the middle of the room. It looked like he was crying.

"Nessie, you are the most beautiful person I could have ever met. Even though we may fight sometimes, you will always be the one for me. You're kind, sweet, brave, and courageous. I couldn't ask for a better girlfriend, and now, I want to be something more to me. So, Renesmee Carlie Cullen, will you marry me?"

"Yes, yes I will Jacob!" I felt so happy! Me and Jacob were going to be married! Alice said she would plan everything but I still wanted have some say In our wedding. We're going to Las Vegas for our honeymoon. I knew this was going to be the best wedding ever.

Two Weeks Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

JPOV~~~~~~~~~~

I can't believe it, we wouldn't be Jacob Black and Renesmee Cullen, we would now be Mr. and Mrs. Jacob and Renesmee Black. Tomorrow we are having our engagement party. Renesmee was going to come over tonight so we would be ready for the party. I have to go pick her up so we will have some alone time. ;)

RPOV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey baby." I was so excited to have some more alone time. As soon as we got in the house we started kissing. I threw my bag on the floor and started to take off my clothes. We walked to the bathroom and he started the shower. He got in first and I followed. He sat down and I got on top I started riding and it was amazing. The water was hot and we were making out right under it.

"Jake….. I want you on top."

"Yes!" He seemed so excited, I liked that. I rolled over on to the shower floor and he went inside me.

"Ah-ah-ah"

"I'm about to cum baby." He came and it went all inside me. The next morning, I put on this pretty pink strapless dress that was about knee length with some white wedges that were amazingly cute.

We walked down to see everyone crying (well, the werewolves and Grandpa Charlie were the only ones crying), taking pictures, clapping.

"Thank you". I felt like crying. My mom was so happy for me. If she was a human, she'd be balling her eyes out. Jacob looked so handsome; he had on a nice dress shirt, pants, and dress shoes. We danced all night. My mom sang 'A Thousand Years' and it was the song that played when she walked down the aisle. We kissed at the end of the song and it was magical. The next day, I wasn't feeling so well, I had missed my period. I got up about 5 times to puke. Jacob held my hair so it wouldn't get in the toilet when I puked.

"What the fuck was that?! Jacob, I never puked in my life! The only person who has puked in my entire family was my mother we she got…..pregnant." I couldn't believe it, I might be pregnant! I mean, it's not like I didn't want to be pregnant, but not now! I hadn't even gotten married yet.

"Ok, I'll go to the store to go get a test." Jacob ran out the house to go get a test. I spent the whole entire time in his bedroom, crying because I might be pregnant. Jacob was back in about 20 minutes. Me and him went to the bathroom. I followed the directions, and the test came back almost right away. I fell to the floor, crying. It was a positive sign. I was pregnant, but I was pregnant with Jacob's baby. It was the scariest but also the most happiest moment in my life.

"I'm pregnant Jacob. I'm pregnant!" I was the happiest girl alive! Jacob picked me up and spun me around. He lifted up my shirt and started talking to the baby.

"Hey my little baby, I'm your daddy." Jacob was so excited. "What do you think the gender is?"

"I don't know but I want a girl."

"Nessie, you know our lives are going to change now right?"

"I do Jacob"

"When do you want to tell everyone Nessie?"

"Let's tell them tonight babe." Later on in the evening, we had everyone come over to Jacob's house to tell them the news.

"Ok, everyone we have something very important to say…. I'm Pregnant!" Everyone clapped and cheered for us. My mother and father were so happy for us, they ran up and gave us a big hug.

"I can't believe it, my little baby, having a baby." My mother was so excited for us.

"Nessie, you know this baby is going to come in the way of our wedding, right?" I had never thought of it like that.

"Ok, let me think. I know, we can go to the courthouse, get married, have the baby, and then have the reception and ceremony. How about next Tuesday?"

"Alright, next Tuesday it is."


End file.
